This information relates to liquid crystalline materials and, more specifically, to uses of compositions comprising optically negative liquid crystalline materials and insoluble extrinsically optically active materials which become optically active when in contact with optically negative liquid crystalline materials.
Liquid crystalline substances exhibit physical characteristics, some of which are typically associated with liquids and others which are typically unique to solid crystals. The name "liquid crystals" has become generic to substances exhibiting these dual properties. Liquid crystals are known to appear in three different forms: the smectic, nematic, and cholesteric forms. These structural forms are sometimes referred to as mesophases thereby indicating that they are states of matter intermediate between the liquid and crystalline states. The three mesophase forms of liquid crystals mentioned above are characterized by different physical structures wherein the molecules of the compound are arranged in a manner which is unique to each of the three mesomorphic structures. Each of these three structures is well known in the liquid crystal art.
Some liquid crystalline substances possess optically negative characteristics. Birefringence, also referred to as double refraction, is an optical phenomenon characteristic of some solid crystals and most liquid crystal substances. When a beam of unpolarized light strikes a bi-refringent substance, it is split into two polarized components whose transverse vibrations are at right angles to each other. The two components are transmitted at different velocities through the substance and emerge as beams of polarized light. By the term "liquid crystalline substances which have optically negative characteristics", as used herein, is meant those for which the extraordinary index of refraction .eta..sub.E is smaller than the ordinary index of refraction .eta..sub.o. Cholesteric liquid crystal substances exhibit this property. For a detailed description of this phenomenon, see Optical Crystallography, Wahlstrom, Fourth Edition, Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York.
The molecules in cholesteric liquid crystals are arranged in very thin layers with the long axes of the molecules parallel to each other and to the plane of the layers within each layer. Because of the asymmetry and steric nature of the molecules, the direction of the long axes of the molecules in each layer is displaced slightly from the corresponding direction in adjacent layers. This displacement is cumulative over successive layers so that overall displacement traces out a helical path. A comprehensive description of the structure of cholesteric liquid crystals is given in Molecular Structure and the Properties of Liquid Crystals, G. W. Gray, Academic Press, 1962.
Cholesteric liquid crystals have the property that when the propagation direction of plane polarized or unpolarized light is along the helical axis thereof, i.e., when the light enters in a direction perpendicular to the long axes of the molecules, (neglecting absorption considerations), this light is essentially unaffected in transmission through thin films of such liquid crystals except for a wavelength band centered about some wavelength .lambda..sub.o where .lambda..sub.o = 2np with n representing the index of refraction of the liquid crystal substance and p the pitch or repetition distance of the helical structure. The bandwidth .DELTA..lambda..sub.o of this wavelength band centered about .lambda..sub.o will typically be of the order of about .lambda..sub.o /14. For light of a wavelength .lambda..sub.o, the cholesteric liquid crystal, under these conditions, exhibits selective reflection of the light such that approximately 50% of the light is reflected and approximately 50% is transmitted, assuming negligible absorption which is usually the case, with both the reflected and transmitted beams being approximately circularly polarized in opposite directions.
For light having wavelengths around .lambda..sub.o but not at .lambda..sub.o, the same effect is present but not as pronounced. The transmitted light is not circularly polarized but is instead elliptically polarized. The cholesteric liquid crystals which exhibit this property of selective reflection of light in a region centered around some wavelength .lambda..sub.o are said to be in the Grandjean or "disturbed" texture. If .lambda..sub.o is in the visible region of the spectrum, the liquid crystalline film appears to have the color corresponding to .lambda..sub.o and if .lambda..sub.o is outside the visible spectral region, the film appears colorless.
Depending upon the intrinsic rotary sense of the helix, i.e., whether it is right-handed or left-handed, the light that is transmitted in the region about .lambda..sub.o is either right-hand circularly polarized light (RHCPL) or left-hand circularly polarized light (LHCPL). The transmitted light is circularly polarized with the same sense of polarization as that intrinsic to the helix. Thus, a cholesteric liquid crystal having an intrinsic helical structure which is left-handed in sense will transmit LHCPL and one having a helical structure which is right-handed in sense will transmit RHCPL.
Hereinafter, these cholesteric liquid crystal substances will be identified in order to conform with popular convention, by the kind of light which is reflected at .lambda..sub.o. When a film is said to be right-handed, it is meant that it reflects RHCPL, and when a film is said to be left-handed, it is meant that it reflects LHCPL.
A right-handed cholesteric liquid crystal substance transmits LHCPL essentially completely at .lambda..sub.o whereas the same substance reflects almost completely RHCPL. Conversely, a left-handed film is almost transparent to RHCPL at .lambda..sub.o and reflects LHCPL. Since plane polarized or unpolarized light contain equal amounts of RHCPL and LHCPL, a cholesteric liquid crystal film is approximately 50% transmitting at .lambda..sub.o for these sources when the liquid crystal is in its Grandjean texture.
A further unique optical property of optically negative liquid crystal film is that contrary to the normal situation when light is reflected, such as by mirror, where the sense of the circular polarization of the reflected light is reversed, this same phenomenon does not occur with light reflected by these liquid crystal films. The sense of the circular polarization of light reflected from these liquid crystal substances is not reversed but rather remains the same as it was before it came into contact with the liquid crystal substance. For example, if RHCPL having a wavelength .lambda..sub.o = 2np is directed at a right-hand film, it is substantially completely reflected and, after reflection, remains RHCPL. If the same light were to be directed on a metallized mirror, in reflected light would be LHCPL.
Because of these optical properties, optically negative liquid crystalline substances have been found to be highly advantageous for use in a number of applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,525 and 3,679,290 disclose the use of such liquid crystalline materials in optical filter systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,920 discloses the use of these materials in a detection system which can identify physical surface and/or electrical conductivity irregularities in a surface of interest.
Extremely large extrinsic circular dichroism has been observed within the electronic transitions of achiral (optically inactive) solutes dissolved in cholesteric mesophases as reported in recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,304 to F. D. Saeva et al. and in the following articles by F. D. Saeva et al. appearing in the Journal of the American Chemical Society (JACS): "Cholesteric Liquid-Crystal-Induced Circular Dichroism" (LCICD) of Achiral Solutes. "A Novel Spectroscopic Technique", Vol. 94, JACS, page 5135 (1972); "Cholesteric Liquid-Crystal-Induced Circular Dichroism (LCICD). V. Some Mechanistic Aspects", Vol. 95, JACS, page 7656 (1973); "Cholesteric Liquid-Crystal-Induced Circular Dichroism (LCICD). VI. LCICD Behavior of Benzene and Some of its Mono- and Disubstituted Derivatives", Vol. 95, JACS, page 7660 (1973); and "Cholesteric Liquid-Crystal-Induced Circular Dichroism (LCICD). VII. LCID of Achiral Solutes in Lyotropic Cholesteric Mesophases", Vol. 95, JACS, page 7882 (1973).
Circular dichroism has not been previously reported as induced in extrinsically optically active insoluble materials and it has heretobefore been thought by those working in the art as evidenced by the above articles that two mechanisms were important to the existence of Liquid Crystal Induced Circular Dichroism in dissolved materials: (1) helical organization of solute, and (2) the exposure of solute to a helical organization of liquid crystal molecules. Shortly after the invention of this Application, data was reported which indicated that mechanism (1) was not required for the observation of extrinsic LCICD within solutes in the cholesteric mesophase. That is, the solute molecules need not be ordered into helical organization by the mesophase in order to exhibit liquid crystal induced circular dichroism. The data is reported in "The Optical Activity of Achiral Molecules in a Cholesteric Solvent", J.C.S. Chem. Comm., page 712, 1973.
It is known that the pitch of cholesteric liquid crystalline substances is responsive to various foreign stimuli such as heat, pressure, electric fields, magnetic fields, etc. In some cases this characteristic is a highly desirable advantage, such as where the substance is used in a detection system to indicate the presence, or a change in the amount present, of any particular stimulus. However, according to some uses of these substances, the fact that their performance is affected by foreign stimuli is not an advantage and it would be desirable to have materials whose performance in a particular mode would be essentially independent of the presence of the above mentioned stimuli.
In rapidly growing areas of technology such as liquid crystals new methods, apparatus, compositions and articles of manufacture are often discovered for the application of the new technology in a new mode. The present invention relates to novel and advantageous uses of extrinsically optically active insoluble materials in contact with optically negative liquid crystalline materials.